


See me

by Bouncy_cat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek, M/M, Sex Toys, Top Stiles Stilinski, blink and you'll miss it d/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bouncy_cat/pseuds/Bouncy_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is sitting on the settee opposite the couch Derek is sitting on…and he has two people on his lap. One man, one woman, each straddling one of his legs. </p><p>It has to be heavy, painfully heavy even, but it doesn’t seem to bother Stiles as he alternately kisses one, then the other.</p><p>-----------</p><p>Stiles is all grown up. Derek takes notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See me

It starts at a party.

Derek isn’t sure why they invited him in the first place. The whole pack knows he isn’t good with strangers, worse when there are a whole lot of them.  You’d think after all these years they’d stop trying to socialize him…

But Scott asked, and Derek has trouble saying no to his alpha.

So here he is, sitting on a crowded couch, nursing a beer and half listening to a conversation about pick-up lines that the rest of the couch’s occupants are having. The lines vary from utterly corny to completely ridiculous, but they seem to be having an effect anyway, because two of Derek’s couch-mates are looking at each other with almost literal hearts in their eyes.

In one corner of the room there’s a large round table with eight people, including Ethan, Danny and Cora, in various stages of undress. What started as a regular game of poker obviously devolved into strip-poker under the influence of wolfsbane-infused alcohol. 

Lydia and Kira are standing in the open plan kitchen having a tipsy conversation about the science behind low fat versus low carb diets, and Isaac is sitting on a bean bag in front of the fire place lazily making out with a girl Derek’s never seen before.

And then there’s Stiles.

Stiles is sitting on the settee opposite the couch Derek is sitting on…and he has two people on his lap. One man, one woman, each straddling one of his legs. It has to be heavy, painfully heavy even, but it doesn’t seem to bother Stiles as he alternately kisses one, then the other.

The young man sucks on Stiles tongue, while the woman mouths his jaw line until his attention returns to her. And all the while Stiles hands travel…right now one large hand is firmly kneading the girl’s ass while the other is gently scratching blunt fingernails over the guys back through his rumpled dress shirt.

As he turns his head to resume kissing the girl, Stiles pulls the guy closer so he can reach around and circle the guy’s nipple with his thumb. Judging from the little humping motions he starts making…the guy likes it.

Derek tears his eyes away from the scene and looks around the room. No one seems surprised at the threesome happening on the couch, or interested even. Scott comes down the stairs and Derek watches him as his eyes sweep across the room. When they hit Stiles and his -companions- his only reaction is an amused quirk of his lips before he goes to join Kira and Lydia in the kitchen.

Derek wonders when Stiles went from being an awkward teenager who couldn’t get laid, to a man who comfortably makes out with two people at the same time, neither of whom are lacking in the looks department.

The guy and girl next to Derek on the couch are moving closer to each other as if to kiss too and Derek decides that’s it. He stands up abruptly and mumbles something about having to go.

As he turns, his eyes catch Stiles’. 

He’d have expected Stiles to look dazed, sex-drunk, but he doesn’t. If anything, he looks sharp and observant. Derek can practically see the threat assessment happening… _Sudden movement. Derek. Leaving. No threat._ He gives Derek a two fingered salute and starts biting his way down the guy’s neck.

A shiver runs down Derek’s spine and he quickly walks up the stairs to get his jacket. When he comes back down he purposely keeps his eyes away from Stiles.  He says a quick goodbye to Scott and Kira and makes his way outside into the cold evening air.

His apartment is dark and empty when he gets home.  _Lonely_ , he thinks. Maybe it’s time to find some company for himself. 

Later that night, when he’s in the shower, jacking off slowly, he can’t keep Stiles out of his mind…Stiles’ hands, Stiles’ sharp gaze…and he can’t help but wonder what it would feel like if he was the one straddling Stiles’ legs, begging for his attention.

A month passes, and Ethan celebrates his birthday.

Stiles is there too. He’s brought someone this time. The guy is pretty, a tad androgynous, and Derek can’t keep his eyes off the way Stiles’ hand is firmly wrapped around the back of the boy’s neck and how his thumb slowly strokes up and down the side of it.

It’s another image to add to his growing arsenal of Stiles fantasies, and he knows it’s unhealthy, knows he’s becoming a little obsessed. And he  _wants_ , but he’s not sure what exactly it is that he wants. Whenever he sees Stiles with yet another guy or girl, he feels confrontational, has to fight the urge to throw out a cocky ‘remember when you used to lust over me?’ You used to lust over _me_ … He never says it, because even in his head it sounds more pathetic than cocky.

Just two weeks later they have a pack meeting at Stiles’ new apartment. The pack watches a movie and eats popcorn like old times, and Derek does his best to keep his eyes from drifting toward Stiles.

He fails miserably, judging from the number of times Stiles catches his eyes and raises an inquisitive eyebrow at him.

It’s almost a relief when the evening comes to an end.

But when Derek makes his way towards the door with the rest of the pack Stiles says, “Derek, can you stay a minute? I need to talk to you.”

He wants to think of an excuse, tries to, but nothing comes to mind that wouldn’t sound ridiculous.  He has no one waiting for him, no pressing issues to take care of, and everyone knows it. 

So he stays. Stands there awkwardly while the rest of the pack says their goodbyes and once the door closes, the silence is deafening.

Stiles is the one to break it. “Sit,” he says, motioning to the couch, and Derek does as he’s told. Stiles drops down next to him. “So…you want to tell me what’s going on?”

“Nothing” …Derek says, and immediately wants to kick himself…‘ _Nothing’_ …even to himself the lie sounds ridiculously obvious. 

Stiles snorts. “You want to try that again?” He reaches out a hand and grabs Derek’s jaw, making him turn his head to look at Stiles.

He can’t stop himself. With a jerky movement he bends, almost  _falls_ , towards Stiles and presses their lips together. It’s too hard, teeth almost clashing, more of a headbutt than a kiss and he feels blood rush to his face in a flush of embarrassment.

He pulls back immediately and Stiles is looking at him with both eyebrows raised. Derek’s stomach drops and he jumps up, needing to get out, right now. 

Before he can take a step away from the couch though, Stiles hooks one leg around his and jerks on Derek’s shirt simultaneously, tripping him so he falls back onto the couch. His head bounces off the wooden armrest, but before he can truly register the pain Stiles climbs on top of him and kisses him.

It’s an actual kiss this time, with Stiles insistently tracing Derek’s bottom lip with his tongue until he gathers enough of his wits to open his mouth.

Stiles’ tongue immediately pushes in, chasing Derek’s own and Derek forgets to breathe. 

After long moments Stiles pulls away. He scrambles up and off of him, and Derek feels a stab of cold disappointment until Stiles pulls him up and starts dragging him towards the bedroom. 

Once there, Stiles pushed him onto the bed and wastes no time pulling off Derek’s shirt. He makes quick work of his belt and pants too and soon Derek finds himself completely naked.

Stiles on the other hand hasn’t even lost his shirt yet.

Part of him hates the vulnerable position he’s in, but a much larger part revels in it, wants Stiles to look at him. He wants to arch his back for Stiles, wants to show off…wants Stiles’ approval.

Stiles’ face remains neutral as he looks down at him and Derek shifts nervously, feeling a strange sort of anxiety.

When Stiles finally reaches out, traces a single finger down Derek’s chest and belly, he shudders so hard his stomach muscles jump with it.

Stiles bends down to kiss him again and Derek’s eyes fall closed. Stiles’ hands are warm and confident as they move over him and he’s not sure how much time has past when Stiles roughly mutters “I want to fuck you.”

The words make him clench in anticipation. “I- Yeah”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah”

“Turn over”

Derek obediently rolls over unto his belly and lifts his hips when Stiles shoves a pillow beneath them. There’s the sound of a drawer opening and closing and stuff falling onto the bed and then Stiles is pushing his legs apart and a slick finger is tracing his hole.

Stiles keeps a hand on his lower back, rubbing soothingly, while he slowly pushes inside of Derek with one finger. Soon another finger joins the first and Stiles starts jabbing them in quicker, with more force. “That’s it, open up for me.”

The fingers inside of him change their angle and an involuntary grunt escapes him when they rub his prostate. When the fingers disappear he fully expects Stiles’ cock to replace them.

But when something starts to slide inside of him, it’s not a cock. It’s too smooth and slim and he dazedly realises he’s being fucked with some kind of dildo.

Stiles isn’t touching him anymore and that anxious feeling he had earlier rushes back in along with hot feeling of shame…but then Stiles starts to talk.

“That’s it. You’re doing so well, Derek. Such a good boy. Wish you could see your pretty little hole. Taking everything I give it.”

The praise washes over him and he can’t keep his hips still anymore, desperately tries to find friction in the pillow beneath him. The dildo starts to move faster. Jabbing inside of him roughly.

“Yeah, that’s it, baby. I’m going to make you come like this, and then I’m going to fuck you.” Stiles slides one hand beneath Derek’s hips, not holding his cock, just letting Derek thrust against it. “You’re going to be so loose, so wet for me. I’m going to fuck you for as long as I want, and you’re just going to lie there and take it, aren’t you? Your pretty little hole, all mine to use.”

Stiles shoves the dildo in even deeper than before and the almost painful sensation of fullness and pressure pushes him over the edge. He gasps and whines as he spurts onto Stiles hand.

His cock is still jerking when Stiles pulls the dildo out, flips him over unto his back and pushes inside of him.

“Fuck yeah, you feel so fucking good, you were made to take my cock.”

Everything is sensitive and it’s all too much, but Stiles keeps thrusting and Derek feels like he’s shaking out of his skin. He’s not sure how much time passes like that but when Stiles grabs his cock he finds himself hard again.

Stiles grabs his cock, jerks him off roughly, just how he likes it, and his second orgasm hits him like a freight train.  

He’s barely aware of Stiles reaching his own orgasm with a loud groan. He does notice when Stiles pulls out and shoots the rest of his load all over Derek’s belly.

Derek lays there, legs spread wide, still trembling with aftershocks as Stiles rubs his cum into Derek’s skin.

“You were so good, Derek. So good for me.”

Derek closes his eyes and lets Stiles’ mumbling wash over him. He bites his lip to keep from protesting when Stiles leaves the bed, but he’s soon back with a warm washcloth and a cool clean sheet. “I’m not going anywhere,” he says softly when he’s spooned up behind Derek.

Derek wonders if he means for now, or forever, but before his sex-addled brain can form the words he thankfully falls asleep.

\--------------------------------

I'm on tumblr [here](http://panda-pounce.tumblr.com/).  Come say hi :)


End file.
